federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Wolfe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Benjamin Wolfe (Mirror). Benjamin Isaac Wolfe is the diplomat turned engineer and the selected officer to build the new Federation station above Bajor. After working as the understudy for the Bajoran Ambassador to Earth, he switched tracks in in March, 2404 after events surrounding the Prophets named him the new Emissary and medium to the Prophet of Sisko. Benjamin took a renewed interest in engineering and went back to school before moving to Bajor to complete his station project. For his current plot counterpart, see Benjamin Wolfe CP. Background Information Growing to resent his step-father and the new half-siblings, Benjamin often was a troubled child and made life difficult for Una. While continuing to alienate himself from his mother, step-father and even the Wolfe side of the family, Benjamin remained in his own little world. Following his mothers divorce in January 2400, Benjamin still felt it wasn't enough to make up and repair the damage. Cathasach was later murdered by Zuri Dorr and has no contact with the new host, Sendra Mysen-Una. He had little to no contact with his biological father until he was in his 20's and they work on maintaining a strong relationship. In November of 2401, his mother married Chiaro Dhow. Only after becoming a parent himself has Benjamin learned to understand and forgive his mother - though their relationship is strained at best. Benjamin grew up with a toy dinosaur by the name of Tim; as well as several dogs including: Zefram, after famous engineer, Zefram Cochrane; Fenrir, after his father ship the USS Fenrir and Summer, after the dire wold in Game of Thrones. He also has a pet Gornasaurus named Yoshi from the videogame Mario Brothers. Children Bella Wolfe *'Born: '''January 06, 2403. *'Mother: Katriona Dhaja. *'''Species (Gender): 7/16 Terran,1/4 El Aurian,1/8 Romulan and 1/16 Betazoid (Female). As his first born, Bella Wolfe, was tossed into the dramatic life that follows any Wolfe. When her parents divorced soon after her birth and her father married his own half-sister, Bella was trapped between two confusing worlds. As her mother went on to marry into a polygamous relationship with Bella's Aunt/Uncle al-Khalid, there has been worry of the influence on the child later in life. Dax Wolfe *'Born: '''November 28, 2405 *'Mother: Karyn Wolfe. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 Terran, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Betazoid, 1/8 Romulan As his second child, Dax Wolfe, was named after the symbiont in his maternal grandmother. Due to his parents half-sibling relationship, Karyn had any defective genetics removed before his conception to make sure Dax would not be born with any conditions. He is known as a rokai to his aunt Rahne Dhaja. Personal Life Claire Travis Benjamin met his first girlfriend, Claire Travis, while in highschool. When he was 16, she was at the center of his rebellious side, wishing to have more time with her. Benjamin describes the reason he started to date her: "Cause she didn't want to date me," Benjamin said, "I found her intimidating as hell, we met originally in highschool on the debate team. Her brother is my best friend you see. I thought she was the hot untouchable woman, older, sexy, smart and a wise ass...it was nice for once to not have people fawning over me like I was some demi-god or something" (Post 7276). In 2397, Benjamin went to Bajor and cheated on Claire with a Bajoran girl by the name of `Shani.` Through his experience he realized they were not meant to be and broke off the relationship. Elliana Dhaja Benjamin met his second girlfriend, Elliana Dhaja, on Bajor and became reacquainted from old family friends. Striking up a long distance relationship, Benjamin was able to finish his schooling in hopes that he would have his space and Elli would have a chance to mature. Sexual tension became an issue in the relationship as Benjamin wanted more and would often seek release elsewhere. Eventually, Elliana`s El Aurian nature also played a key role in tension between the couple. In 2398, Elliana was kidnapped while on Starbase 60 and brought to a planet named Fenris. Once rescued, Elliana was left with physical and emotional scars that proved too much for the relationship and it ended at the prompting of Elliana`s mother. When Benjamin's mother married Chiaro Dhow, by strange chance, Elliana became Benjamin's step-Aunt. Katje Uhise (Katriona Dhaja) *Married - December 19, 2400; *Divorced - June, 2403. Benjamin met his first wife, Katriona Dhaja, when she was a Madam of an escort service. When Katje took an interest in the young man she began to often frequent his bed. Soon enough, Benjamin started to get more and more attached and the feelings became mutual. When Ben hit his lowest low with his alcohol addiction, Katriona (she changed her name) was there for him and helped him get over the addiction - they were married shortly after. When Benjamin began an incestuous relationship with his half-sister, his marriage with Katriona fell apart and they were divorced shortly after the birth of their daughter. They are on civil, but tense terms. Karyn Dax-Wolfe *Married - August 22, 2404. Benjamin met his second wife, Karyn Dax-Wolfe, because she is his half-sister. Growing up in an on/off sibling relationship through their lives, Benjamin soon grew an attachment. Unaware of what it was until he was older, he projected this interest onto his sister Lauren, before he realized the truth. Ruining his marriage for the chance at being with, what he felt, is his Imzadi, Ben and Karyn became serious lovers in April of 2403. Eventually, their relationship progressed despite the protests of many around them. The two became engaged and then later married on Bajor. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2394-2398, Benjamin entered into Social Sciences. He had a focus on Political Science and Federation Law, obtaining both his law degree and diplomatic papers. He was Valedictorian of his year, enabling him to get first choice - Bajor. Deciding to take a career switch, Benjamin re-enrolled into the Academy in May 2405 to start a two year program in engineering. He is expected to graduate in 2407. Military Service He was currently an understudy to the Bajoran Ambassador to Earth and was promoted to Lieutenant after he had sobered up and able to dedicate more time to his work. His placement as New Emissary in 2404 brought an extra interest in his work with the Bajorans, as well as an eventual promotion. When his father won his position on the Bajoran council, Marcus became his boss. In 2405, he took some leave to return to the Academy and switch his majors from political science to engineering. He was later rewarded with the winning design of the newest station over Bajor and has moved to oversee the project known as Bajor XI Station. Years as *'Ensign:' 2398 - 2399; *'Lt JG': 2399 - 2400; *'Lieutenant:' 2400 - 2405; *'Lt. Commander:' 2405 - 2406; *'Commander: '''2406-Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star''': Given to officers who graduate with distinction. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:All Characters